


The Demigod's Troubles

by ShiroT



Series: Achilles Arc [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroT/pseuds/ShiroT
Summary: The story line following the prologue chapter of Achilles. What does fate have install for them?





	The Demigod's Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I finally had some time for writing again, this time its a relatively longer one. I want take my time to explore the possibilities on how it will turn out in the end so expect a longer one for the next chapter! This is the continuation of the prologue chapter of Achilles, any future chapters will be added here instead. Do check back on that prologue chapter if you want to see how it ended up like this!

It was a night filled with excitement on what is to come on the very next day. Shiro spent quite a few hours tossing around his bed because he was too excited to fall asleep. The thought of going out with a servant on a date rather than heading to singularities made day dreaming about future even more enjoyable.

_I wonder what Rider has installed for me? I just can’t sleep at all!_

Frustration or Satisfaction; the sighs and grunts of such emotions lingers around the room.

_I must had looked stupid when I confessed to him…_

Shiro pulled the blanket over his face to hide his embarrassment while filling the room with random sounds of confusing emotions. His hand stretched out to the side of the bed, blindly moving around trying to grab hold of something. His hand was as though of a hungry snake; sensing his prey using his fingers and in one quick swoop, the prey was caught and withdrew back into its den. The prey turned out to be a very cutely designed plushie of Achilles himself that was on sale during Christmas. Da Vinci has quite the goods sometimes, it was of excellent quality and worth every penny! …is what she personally told Shiro that day he went past her shop.

_If you don’t want Achilles to see this, I can have it secretly delivered to your room by Mash you know?_

Not that Shiro wanted Mash to know, he would had been constantly be questioned (or interrogated) by the Kouhai out of pure curiosity (and perhaps some hostility). Shiro had made sure to hide the plushie on one corner of side of the bed in one corner where no one would ever find out. He looked deep into the doll’s eyes while gently feeling the edges of the hair that protruded out which had an uncanny resemblance to the actual Achilles. Even in his own room, Shiro glanced around briefly making sure no one was around before laying down with the plushie again. This time he brought the doll closer to his lips before giving a quick kiss on its head. The earlier scene of emotional release must had worked as he started to feel the fatigue kick in after finally calming down for a bit.

_It is going to be dawn soon, I should get some sleep…_

* * *

Dawn soon came in a mere few hours, Shiro still in deep slumber. He turned to the side while in his sleep, but something didn’t seem right. There was a soft breathing sound and what was his hand exactly on top of? Shiro slowly opened his eyes while in a half-awake state, his vision was still blurry while he continued to figure out what was in front of him before closing his eyes shut again.

_This feels strangely good…? Warm and huggable._

His hands slowly lifted up slightly from the place it was resting on before moving around unconsciously in his sleep to feel more of this warmth that the blanket could not provide. This time he could felt someone holding onto his wrist, a strong firm grip that guided his hands to a perfect spot that Shiro could embrace easily onto.

_Did he really not notice? He is quite the heavy sleeper._

He opened his eyes slowly again this time with more clarity. A pair of crystal-clear eyes was looking into him, a hand slowly caressing the Master’s cheeks as he smiled. Shiro suddenly never felt so awake before, a huge wave of embarrassment washed over him that made him stutter from the get-go.

“R-rider?! I mean… Achilles! W-Why are you here?” Words has never been so hard to annunciate. “W-why am I hugging you?”

Achilles smirked as he brought Shiro closer into a warm embrace, before looking down at the plushie that was trapped in between the two of them.

“Let’s just say… I can get a little bit jealous even if this little guy right here that you are hugging was also me.”

Shiro’s face flushed after hearing those words from this straightforward man, more so than realizing Achilles found out that he kept a plushie of him. Feeling at a loss of what to do, Shiro buried his face right into his servant’s chest, earning a soothing rub on the head from him. Achilles clothes had a sort of scent that Shiro oddly enjoyed, it might not be obvious for anyone else to pick up the scent but it sure was something that Shiro find to be calming. Was it his scent of masculinity or was it just Shiro’s personal attraction to Achilles that makes everything of him lovable? Looking at it closely, Achilles is wearing that black V-neck T-shirt that his master got for him on a whim. Shiro said that he would be that sort of man that is able to pull that look off and look dashing; true enough, Achilles found himself to be constantly wearing such shirts often, especially after Cu said they have an absolute brotherly resemblance that way. 

“Can I sleep for a little while longer?”

“I don’t see why you can’t, Master.” He pauses briefly before turning to look at the clock on the bedside table, “I’ll stay with you until you are ready to wake up.”

They both made space for each other so that neither was too uncomfortable on the bed that was meant for one person. This time, Shiro isn’t too embarrassed to start wrapping his entire being around his servant to use him as a hugging pillow.

_It would be a bad thing if that shield lady walked in…. Not that it makes a difference though?_ Achilles pondered.

Achilles playfully messed with Shiro’s hair in an attempt to coax him back to a light slumber, humming a light tune along with it. Shiro ran his hands across the upper body of Achilles in response, feeling every inch of those finely toned abs as his fingers traced against the hard contours of his muscles.

_Amazing… This man is really amazing; why am I feeling like this?_

Perhaps there was a slight hesitation in his movements, Shiro finds himself slightly troubled at this point. Afterall servants were summoned in Chaldea to aid the repair of singularities, what would happen once all 7 are eradicated?  Achilles will no longer have a reason to stay, in fact, neither would any of the servants would have a reason to stay. The throne will call their spirit origin back; leaving only heartbreak goodbyes at the end of all. The movement of hands stopped, much to his servant’s curiosity on why so as he thoroughly loved how his Master was feeling his body. 

“Hmm?” Achilles looked down at the Master snuggling in his embrace, accompanied with a very steady pace of breathing that would indicate like he was in some sort of deep thoughts all alone. He lifted his Master’s palm that was resting on his abs, guiding it to his chest before placing it down gently on where his heart was. An action that does not need any words or expression to convey, Shiro, with his face buried into Achilles’s embrace knew what he meant.

“Rest assured. I am here.”  Using his hands to caress his Master’s soft delicate cheeks, “I will not leave your side, Shiro.”

Hearing his servant call out his name formally like that, Shiro felt overwhelmed with emotions that rendered him unable to express his feelings verbally. He wrapped his arms around Achilles while resting his head on his chest for comfort, closing his eyes to sleep for a little bit more as promised. Achilles closed his eyes to rest for a bit as well, holding onto his Master like his own personal pillow that made sleeping a whole lot more of satisfaction.

* * *

“Is this… a dream?” Achilles looked around, it was just him standing at the back of a classroom. The sound of children playing among their seats intrigued the green-haired man, whatever they were talking about seem pretty interesting for their age. He scanned around the classroom while trying to figure out what was this entire situation all about, it doesn’t seem like the children or the teacher could see him either. At the corner of his eye he saw this particular child that would seem to be a little less active than the other kids around him, he looked a bit familiar from the back as well… Could It be? Just then, the teacher walked over before squatting down to look at the child that caught the attention of Achilles. She gave a light pat on the head, as if like a mother was comforting a sad child.

“Shiro? I am really sorry that neither of your parents could come with you for this trip.” She placed one little candy in secret into his pencil case, “I promise you that you would have fun just like the rest.” The child nodded without saying any word, with the teacher giving him the brightest smile of comfort before standing up to make an announcement about the trip to the class.

_Shiro huh… Master…?_ Achilles walked over behind the child and peered lightly onto that piece of paper he wrote on that was probably for one of the activities held in class earlier.

“What is your wish?” Achilles read the question out softly enough for him to hear while lightly mouthing the rest of the answers.

“Shiro wished that Father never left us, Mother doesn’t have time to spend with Shiro. Shiro feels alone…” was written on the paper.

The school bell rang, and soon the reality of what Achilles saw started to grow distorted and it became a complete blank. The alarm by the bed side went off, the healthy sunshine rays were seen shinning onto the bed, indicating the start of a morning. Achilles looked around in a daze, looking down on the Master that he was holding on to, sleeping peacefully despite how loud the alarm was. Achilles snoozed the alarm as it gotten a bit too annoying for someone who is clearly awake while trying to glue bits and pieces of information that he saw earlier.

_That was… Master’s memories? Why did-_

A loud yawn broke the train of thoughts. Shiro woke up feeling a little bit more refreshed as he stretched his arms wide open, barely hitting the face of Achilles.

“G’Mornin Rider.” He gazed into his servant’s eyes sleepily.

“M-morning, Master.” Clearing his throat to make himself sound more natural as he watches his master get up from his embrace, “Did you sleep well?”

Stretching his arms and body all around while sitting upright, giving a loud grunt before gently rubbing Achilles on his thighs and turning around, “Thanks to you, Achilles. I had a really good sleep.” Achilles smiled before pressing forward a quick surprise kiss onto his Master’s cheeks, followed by the reaction that he was expecting but also quite a sight to witness.

“Well then, I should get back to my room and get ready.” Achilles affirmed. He got up from the bed and walked briefly to the door, turning around to give Shiro an alluring wink and a cheeky smile as always before exiting.

“Rider? What are you doing at Senpai’s room early in the morning?” A familiar voice can be heard.

“Oh Mash! Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to Master first thing in the morning.” His eyes prancing around before giving a random excuse to excuse himself from further questioning (or interrogation).

“Weird… That is unusual for him…”

Mash came into the room instantly seeing Shiro still sitting on the bed looking at her intently as though he was waiting for her arrival.

“S-senpai? Why are you looking at me like that?” She shook her head before continuing, “Never mind that, did Achilles need something from you, Senpai?”

“N-nothing at all, Mash.” Shiro scratched his head awkwardly, “Ah, we are going out for a trip to the summer race as promised.”

Mash looked around with an unreadable expression on her face as if she had something to say. Shiro understood almost immediately though, there was no way that Mash would sit well if her Master went out without her.

“You wanna tag along Mash? The more the merrier.” Mash’s expressions changed instantly while nodding her head with enthusiasm.

“Then I will leave you to prepare by yourself, Senpai.” She thought to herself for a bit to hold in her excitement, “I-I’ll prepare the essential items! You can trust in me, Senpai!” Mash left the room happily, now what was left is to plan on what to bring for this date.

_I heard Ishtar is the organizer for this event, maybe I should say hi to her?_ Shiro thought to himself before browsing his wardrobe on what to wear.

A light knock on the door can be heard, the knight of the lake peeked in slightly without stepping into the room.

“Master? I overhead your conversation with Mash… Could you do me a favour?”

“Sure, what is it Lancelot?” Shiro watches as Lancelot looks to the side of the corridor before quickly closing the door and moving hastily towards him.

“You see…”


End file.
